


Top or Bottom

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Apple Pie, Baking, Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, Hunters, In the bunker, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, apple pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and their angels set out to pick some apples and bake some pies, but thats not all apple picking leads to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be a short little thing about baking pies, i dont know how it got this long. please leave comments or kudos

“Damn it, Cas, move to the left a bit before you hurt me.”

 

Cas grunted and shifted positions. He was not extremely happy about this. Why did he have to be on the bottom? Dean always took on the more subordinate positions, why should this be any different?

 

“Can we switch positions?” Cas asked as Dean squirmed on top of him.

 

“We already talked about this, Cas, angels on bottom and hunters on top.”

 

“But I’ve seen Sam be on the bottom with Gabriel on top.” Cas pointed out. He let out a gasp of pain as Dean tighten his legs around him to keep himself on top of the angel.

 

“Well, Sam’s a freaking giant. He’d kill Gabriel if he was on top.”

 

Dean leaned down and brushed hair away from Cas’s sweaty forehead. “Don’t be such a baby and help me out here.”

 

“I don’t understand why I have to help you. You are perfectly capable of doing this yourself.” Cas said pushing Dean’s hands away from his face.

 

“Damn it, Cas, just help me pick the frigging apples!” Dean said in exasperation from his perch on top of the angel. He had thought Cas would enjoy helping him pull apples from the trees in this orchard, but apparently not. He glanced around, trying to spy his brother and Gabriel, but they were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Why can’t we just buy apples at the store instead?” Cas pouted, “Or better yet, why can’t we just buy the pies full made already?”

 

Dean only ignored him and reached up to snag a bright red apple. Once off the branch he handed it to Cas and continued to pull another from the tree. Twenty minutes later Cas was still pouting about being on the bottom but they had managed to fill half their basket.

 

“Hey, so get this,” Came Sam’s voice as he weaved through the trees to where Dean and Cas were picking apples. “If we can fill two baskets all the way we will get a two free pie shells.”

 

Gabriel came up behind Sam carrying an overflowing basket of apples, “How are you losers doing? Sam and I already filled our basket up.” he glanced at the basket Cas was carrying and tutted, “What a sorry sight.”

 

“Well, maybe if Cas hadn’t been such a baby about being on the bottom, then we would have filled our basket up too.” Dean said from where he sat on Cas’s shoulders.

 

“I wasn’t being a baby.” Cas said angrily, “I was only stating my dislike of being on the bottom.”

 

“Cut your boy toy some slack, baby bro.” Gabriel said popping a lollipop he pulled from his pocket into his mouth, “Dean’s always on bottom in the bed so he just wanted to know what it’s like to be on top.”

 

Before an actual fight could start Sam took the apple baskets from the angels and put some of his and Gabriel’s apples into Dean and Cas’s.

 

“Hey! I worked hard for those!” Gabriel whined, but he made no move to take his apples back.

 

Dean climbed down from Cas’s shoulders and reached for one of the baskets, “Too bad, their my apples now.”

 

“And mine,” Cas added grumpily. Sam could see that both Cas and Dean were getting on each other’s nerves. Maybe it was time to go.

 

“Come on, guys, we have enough apples to get some shells.” Sam, took hold of his brother’s (and Cas’s) basket along with his and headed back to the farm house. He groaned internally at the thought of having to drive all the way back to the bunker with the three of these guys.

 

Once the apples were paid for and they had gotten their free shells the four of them piled into the impala. Dean drove wanted to drive and Cas would have sat next to him but being mad he opted to sit in the back with Gabriel.

 

Sam had worried that the entire half hour drive would be filled with arguing and angry jabs at one another, but they drove in silence which was so tense that Sam could feel it. He wanted to turn on some music, but he knew the rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

 

When they got to the bunker Dean parked and muttered something about taking a nap and took off to his room, leaving Sam in the kitchen with the angels.

 

“I’ve never made pie before,” Cas said as he watched Sam move around the kitchen pulling ingredients out.

 

“It’s a piece of cake.” Gabriel said from his perch on the kitchen table. Sam shooed him off the table as he laid everything out on the island.

 

Sam smiled over at Cas, “Gabe’s right, it is pretty easy. Here why don’t you and Gabe start cutting up the apples.”

 

Cas watched his brother cut an apple before trying it out himself. As Sam got the oven ready and started making the dough for the top of the pie Cas grunted as he struggled to cut the apples evenly. When he had kneaded the dough, rolled it out, and cut it into strips Sam showed the angels how to add in the other ingredients and he let Cas pour in the filling. Gabriel watched over his brother’s shoulder, another lollipop sticking out between his lips.

 

“All that candy will rot your teeth,” Sam said, yanking Gabriel’s lollipop out.

 

Gabriel reached to take it back, but Sam held it out of his reach. “Come on, Sam, I’m an archangel. I don’t think my teeth can rot. Besides,” he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out another candy, “I have an endless supply of this stuff.”

 

Sam only rolled his eyes and popped the lollipop he had stolen into his own mouth.

 

“ _Now_ I want that lollipop back,” Gabriel said, giving Sam a suggestive look. “Why don’t we leave Cas to make the rest of the pie and head over to your bed?”

 

Sam ignored the angel and began showing Cas how to crisscross the dough to make the top of the pie. He let Cas take over and moved on to set up the next pie. Gabriel leaned close to Sam and reached up to tug lightly at the lollipop sticking out of Sam’s mouth.

 

“Can I have my candy back?” Gabriel asked. He hopped up on the counter so that he was tall enough to look Sam in the eyes.

 

Sam shifted the lollipop to one side and Gabriel licked his lips at the way the lollipop pushing his cheek out. “Why don’t you try and take it back.”

 

“Maybe I will.” Gabriel said wagging his eyebrows up and down. He took a hold of the lollipop and tugged on it. Sam let it slip slowly from his mouth, finally letting it go with a loud pop.

 

Gabriel stuck out his tongue and slid the lollipop seductively down it. Sam watched, his mouth slightly open and the half made pie forgotten. He groaned and grabbed Gabriel’s collar, pulling him for a kiss. The lollipop fell to the ground, shattering and leaving a sticky mess behind. Gabriel licked at Sam’s lips and the inside of his mouth, the taste of the lollipop still there.

 

“Let’s move to my room,” Sam said, his voice almost as deep as his brother’s.

 

Gabriel had no objections as Sam scooped him up and sat him on his hip as he moved them down the hall. Gabriel began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and was yanking at his undershirt before they even made it to the door. He could feel himself getting hard and he let his hands wonder to the top of Sam’s pants, wondering if Sam was just as excited.

 

Sam unceremoniously flung Gabriel on to the bed and quickly straddled him. Gabriel grinned and bucked his hips up, knowing that is Sam didn’t have an erection he would soon. Sam grunted and make short work of stripping his archangel of his clothes. Gabriel shut his eyes as Sam trailed a hand from his face all the way down to right above his cock. He shuttered as a finger slowly made its way from base to tip.

 

“You know, I don’t much enjoy sucking on lollipops.” Sam said in a low voice.

 

Gabriel opened one eye and drank in the sight of the shirtless hunter. His eyes roved downward as he asked, “What is it you like sucking, then?”

 

Sam only chuckled and leaned down to kiss Gabriel, sucking lightly on his lower lip. The angel’s mouth followed Sam as he pulled back to where both of them were sitting up, looking into each other’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Gabriel unbuttoned Sam’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers until his hard cock was exposed to him. Gabriel was always happily surprised at how big Sam was. He lifted a hand to stroke him, pulling a moan from deep inside Sam’s chest.

 

Gabriel sat up further and pushed Sam down. The Winchester was so tall that his head hung off the end of the bed. Sam let his head fall back as he shut his eyes, already knowing what Gabriel was going to do. The angel lapped at the vein under Sam’s thick cock and flicked his tongue lightly over the tip before taking him all in his mouth. Gabriel felt Sam shudder as the heat of his mouth spread over his length.

 

Being an angel it was impossible to choke, but Gabriel had found that the sound of him choking turned Sam on even more. As Sam’s cock poked at the back of his mouth he made a bit of a gagging noise and Sam shuddered again. Gabriel pulled back and let Sam go with a loud pop before taking him all in again. He used one had to play with the hunter’s balls while the other hand teased at his entrance.

 

Sam had his hands covering his face as Gabriel worked him over. Gabriel knew just what to do to him to make him come undone. Nothing had ever completely broken down all of Sam’s walls like what Gabriel did to him. Sam hadn’t noticed that Gabriel had pulled his hands back until he felt one of them press against his entrance with cold fingers. He felt one of Gabriel’s lube slicked digits gently slip into him and begin stretching him. Sam bit his lip to stifle a groan as he felt another of Gabriel’s fingers slither in. Before he knew it Gabriel had three fingers in him and they were wiggled around, poking at his prostate and testing his sensitive walls.

 

Gabriel kept wiggling his fingers as he bobbed his head up and down. Every now and then Sam would buck his hips up startling the angel and causing him to let out a gagging noise.

 

“Gabe!” Sam called out as he felt himself getting close to his climax.

 

Gabriel’s only response was to press all three of his fingers against Sam’s sweet spot, egging him on. When Sam came Gabriel didn’t pause at all. He swallowed all of it and just carried on with fingering and sucking on the hunter.

 

Gabriel would have kept going longer, but a knock on the door pulled away his attention. Sam had an arm flung over his face and was in no state to see who was at the door, so Gabriel slowly got up. He tugged on the nearest underwear and opened the door just a bit.

 

Cas stood on the other side, a laptop held precariously in one hand. “How long are these pies supposed to go in the oven?” he asked, squinting at the screen. “This recipe said I should leave it for an hour, but this one says to bake it for fifteen minutes then another forty-five at a different temperature, but I don’t know how to work the stove.”

 

Cas stared at Gabriel with such innocent blue eyes. Gabriel was surprised that Cas had even tried to find an apple pie recipe online, his baby brother had always steered pretty clear of laptops and such.

 

“Just put it in the oven for fifty minutes then take them out and let them cool.” Once answered Gabriel took a step back, eager to get back to the hunter he had left in a puddle on the bed.

 

Cas only nodded and turned around quickly to get to the kitchen. Gabriel shut the door and turned to find that his hunter had gotten up from the bed and was now standing directly in front of him.

 

“Hey, big boy,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam, “You ready for round two?”

 

“I think it’s your turn.” Was all Sam said before he attacked Gabriel’s mouth.

 

***

 

In the kitchen Cas smoothly slid the two pies into the oven and set the timer. He had been mildly surprised to find himself alone in the kitchen once he had finished making the crust of the pie, but he had happily buzzed over to the half made pie and finished it before wondering how long they were supposed to be in the oven.

 

Once the pies were in the oven he slid into one of the seats at the kitchen table. He wondered if Dean was going to like these pies. He sure hoped so. Maybe if Dean liked the pie then he wouldn’t be so mad at Cas. Wait, why was he mad at Cas anyway? Who knew, Dean always seemed to be mad about something.

 

Cas laid his head on the table and let his mind drift to Dean. In his mind’s eye he could see him sprawled out on his bed in his room, gently snoring. In sleep Dean always looked more peaceful, but Cas knew that at the slightest of touches Dean could wake up, ready to fight anything.

 

A ding made Cas lift his head. Had it already been fifty minutes? He must have fallen asleep. Cas gently pulled the two apple pies out and placed them on the counter. They smelled delicious and Cas just knew that Dean would love them.

 

Excited to show Dean the pies he had made, Cas left the kitchen to find the hunter’s room. When he opened the door Dean was asleep, fully clothes on top of the sheets. A few books lay open next to him, but other than that Dean’s room was as spotless as ever.

 

“Dean,” Cas called from the doorway. “I made apple pie, do you want some.”

 

Cas’s only answer was a grunt from Dean before he rolled over. Cas squinted his eyes, unsure of what to do next. Should he go over and wake the hunter up or should he just leave him. With a shrug Cas left Dean be and headed back to the kitchen. He sat there staring at the pies until he deemed them cool enough to cut. Cas carefully cut a large piece to present to Dean.

 

Back in Dean’s room Dean was still knocked out on the bed, so Cas strolled into the room and stopped at the bedside. He poked Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, look what I made.”

 

Dean blinked groggy eyes and glared at Cas when he saw him. “Dude, what have I told you about watching me while I sleep.”

 

“I wasn’t watching you,” Cas said confused. Dean still seemed mad at him, but why? “I wanted to show you what I made.”

 

Dean sat up and watched Cas place the pie on the bed next to him. He didn’t touch it or say anything, only glared, refusing to look at Cas.

 

Cas let out an angry huff, he didn’t understand what was wrong. “Dean, did I do something to make you mad at me?”

 

Dean turned his green eyes on Cas. He stayed quit for a moment longer and Cas thought he wasn’t going to say anything until Dean opened his mouth, words spilling out, “I don’t take the subordinate positions. I am very dominant.”

 

Cas’s eyes narrowed. Was that really all that he was mad about? What a trivial thing. “I didn’t mean to—“

 

“Yeah well whatever,” Dean said with a huff, picking up the apple pie. “At least this pie wouldn’t whine all the time about being on bottom. This pie would let me do whatever I wanted to do to it.”

 

Cas wasn’t following. “Are you suggesting that you want to have sexual intercourse with pie?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Dean as he stabbed angrily at the pie, “If I did at least I could be on top for once.”

 

“But Dean, you enjoy being on bottom when we engage in sexual intercourse.” Cas said, still not quite following.

 

“Maybe I just want to be on top for once,” Dean took a bite of the pie and stifled a moan of satisfaction.

 

Dean’s frustration about being a bottom forgotten, Cas leaned forward eagerly, “Do you like it?”

 

Dean hadn’t forgotten his frustration as he glared up at Cas, “Its pretty good, but maybe I’d like it more if I got to me on top.”

 

Cas sighed, “Dean, I don’t understand what you are trying to imply.”

 

Dean growled and yanked Cas down onto the bed ripping off his clothes. Still confused, but excited, Cas went with it and reached up to tug at Dean’s clothes. Once Dean and Cas were rid of all clothes Dean straddle Cas, their half hard cocks slightly touching. Dean picked up the to plate of apple pie and took a slow bite, moaning the whole time.

 

“You did a good job on this pie Cas, and it tastes even better when I’m on top.”

 

Cas watched hungrily as Dean slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks. He grabbed hold of Dean’s hips and tried to roll both of them over so that he could be sitting on top of Dean instead,  but Dean refused to let Cas move. He pulled one of Cas’s hands from his hips and said, “You are staying on bottom today.”

 

Cas bit back a complaint about being on bottom, his complaints had been the thing to make Dean mad in the first place. If this was going to make Dean happy then Cas didn’t really mind too much.

 

“Do you really like the pie, Dean?” Cas asked, genuinely curious.

 

Dean grinned down at him, “It’s delicious, angel.” Dean said, using the pet name he only said when he was happy.

 

Cas smiled up at him, “Can I try some? I haven’t tasted it yet.”

 

Dean nodded and moved to give Cas a bite, but before the fork made it to the angel’s mouth, Dean got an idea. He crawled upwards—made a bit awkward at the fact that his hands were holding the plate so he could only use his knees—Cas’s cocked slid under him as he went along, drawing a moan from the angel.

 

Dean only stopped moving once his dick was dangling right over Cas’s face. Cas lifted his head so that he could press a light kiss to Dean. He lifted his hands up and began drawing circles on Dean’s ass.

 

“You want some pie?” Dean asked. He rolled his hips so that his cock slapped Cas in the face. Cas’s lips tried to follow it, but it kept bouncing out of reach. Dean licked the fork clean and used it to poke at Cas, “Hey, I asked you a question.”

 

Cas stopped chasing Dean’s dick and squinted, trying to recall what he had been asked. “Yes, I do want pie.”

 

Dean picked up a small piece with the fork and put it in Cas’s mouth. Cas smiled, he had made some good pie. He opened his mouth for another bite but Dean only slapped him with his cock again. “Someone’s impatient.”

 

“Well, I my pie does taste delicious.”

 

“How does this taste?” Dean asked as he grabbed a hold of his dick and poked the tip at Cas’s lips. Cas opened his mouth and let his tongue flick out.

 

“I don’t know, Dean, I think my pie tastes better.”

 

Dean only smirked as he put the fork down on the bed. He stuck his finger in the pie and picked out a piece of apple before popping it in his mouth. Cas watched longingly as Dean slowly licked all of the filling off his finger. His hands that still drew circles on Dean’s butt squeezed as he felt himself getting harder.

 

Dean only smiled down mischievously at his angel, fully aware of how turned on Cas was. He plunged his fingers into the pie again and scooped out some filling. He let some dribble into Cas’s mouth before he moved his hand over his cock and rubbed the filling along his shaft. Cas’s mouth opened and his blue eyes were blown wide with lust as he stared at the hunter on top of him.

 

Dean leaned his head back and moaned at the feeling of the warm pie slipping on his dick. Once his cock was fully coated in pie Dean shifted so that the tip was once again pressed against Cas’s mouth. Cas quickly took as much as Dean as he could in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around his length, the taste of apple pie filling his mouth along with Dean.

 

“Mmmmhhhh,” Dean moaned, “Making pie was a fantastic idea.”

 

Cas only hummed in agreement, making Dean let loose another moan. Dean thrust back and forth as Cas bobbed his head, his tongue lapping at the sides. He leaned his whole body back and Cas sat up a bit. Both of them shifted until Dean was lying flat on his back and Cas was on top.

 

Dean bucked up as he felt his orgasm coming, “Cas!” He shouted, reaching out to grab at Cas’s black hair. Cas swallowed all of Dean’s cum as it shot to the back of his mouth.

 

“You should bake more often,” Dean said in a low gravelly voice as he shut his eyes.

 

Cas let go of Dean with a quiet pop and sat up, looking down at his hunter. “Dean you are a bottom.”

 

Dean’s green eyes shot open. He glared at Cas before dissolving into a laughing fit. Cas tilted his head, “Did I say something funny?”

 

“No,” Dean said, pushing himself up and kissing his angel. He reached behind Cas for the pie, “You are right. I am a bottom, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you liked it, please. Also let me know what you thought, if you want


End file.
